


Loosen Up

by LunarLaser



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Lube, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Not exactly smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLaser/pseuds/LunarLaser
Summary: After getting stood up by a girl online, Yuuki runs into Ryuji who invites him to hang out so he can feel better. When Ryuji takes out some surprise beer, some feelings accidentally come out.
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Loosen Up

“Ugh, stood up again,” Mishima said. With a sad sigh, he leaned against the Shibuya Diner. It was a cold night in early February and as Yuuki Mishima watched his breath come out of his mouth, he fought back the urge to cry. He was a 3rd year and getting stood up by girls on the Internet. He stopped searching for Phangirls ever since the Phantom Thieves split and not just because the Phansite was barren. It felt weird hitting on girls on a website where he was the admin. On a random dating app, at least the playing field was even. That’s what Mishima thought until his date was an hour late to their meeting spot and wasn’t responding to his messages. Do people just get a kick out of knowing they’re making someone else suffer? Maybe it was his fault. If he were cooler or at least handsome, maybe these girls would actually come.

“This night can’t get any worse,” he whines to himself.

“Yo, Mishima!” called a voice a ways away.

“I… honestly don’t know what I expected.” Mishima turned to the voice and saw Ryuji Sakamoto waving and making his way over to him. He was in his usual upbeat mood and a toothy grin was apparent on his face.

Now, it’s not that Mishima didn’t want to see Ryuji. He considered him one of his closest friends. Maybe even his best friend since Ren wasn’t here. It’s just that he was extremely embarrassed right now and having someone know about his situation would only amp up the humiliation. Also, even though he knew it wouldn’t be malicious, he was sure Ryuji would tease him for getting stood up. How was he going to get out of this?

“O-Oh, hey Sakamoto,” Mishima said. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m on my way back from the gym,” Ryuji replied. “What about you?”

“I-I’m um… doing research… on… Shibuya.” Ryuji looked completely unconvinced by the flimsy lie but decided to play along.

“What kind of research, exactly?” he asked.

“That is… a secret. It’s for the Phantom Thieves documentary so I can’t risk information getting leaked. Sorry, Sakamoto.”

Ryuji had an annoyed look on his face from his response. He moved closer and Mishima had a brief moment of panic. Was Ryuji gonna force it out of him? He almost ran on instinct and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Ryuji and he had a very caring look on his face.

“Mishima, bro,” he said, “you can tell me anything so don’t feel like you gotta hide. If you really don't want to tell me that’s okay too. I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Mishima felt his heart skip a beat. Because of all his brashness, he forgot how sweet Ryuji could be. Is it weird to think of another guy as sweet?

“I… was supposed to meet a girl I met on a dating app here but it’s been an hour so I guess she stood me up.” Mishima’s face was turning red from having to say it out loud. He waited for a laugh or at least a chuckle from Ryuji, but when he looked at him, he was met with a sympathetic face.

“Shit, that sucks, man,” he said. “Some people are just assholes. You okay?” 

“Uh, yeah yeah,” Mishima replied. “I mean it’s not the first time something like this has happened. It’s no big deal.”

“This has happened before!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “Is there some kind of conspiracy against you, Mishima?” Mishima laughed lightly.

“Heh, maybe. Maybe I just look like the type of guy that’s easy to pick on. I mean, that would track.” Ryuji looked confused. “I was… bullied a lot in middle school. Probably not that hard to believe. You know how I used to be. Now I would probably stand up for myself but it’s hard to chastise people who can block you.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ryuji replied. “I’m glad you can at least stand up for yourself now. If we were friends in middle school though, I woulda kicked the shit out of anyone who tried to tease you.” Ryuji gave a grin that caused Mishima to smile a bit.

“Thanks, Sakamoto,” he said. “That means a lot.” Mishima’s mind wandered for a bit. If he and Ryuji had met when they were kids and they had ended up being childhood friends. Growing up together would have been nice. Maybe if they were able to look out for each other, their lives might have turned out differently. Not that he would change how things are now.

“Yo, Earth to Mishima,” Ryuji said with a poke to Mishima’s ribs which caused him to jump and yelp.

“Sorry,” Mishima said. “Just lost in thought.”

“Hmm, you seem stressed, Mishima.”

“Stressed? No. Not any more than usual.”

“Was that meant to be a joke?”

“Kind of.”

“You’re killing me here. Look, let’s hang out. We go to my house and have some fun. I mean, you’re all dressed up, you might as well take someone out on a date.”

“That’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny. So, how about it?”

Mishima looked at the pleading look on Ryuji’s face. He was being so sincere he couldn’t say no.

“Okay, fine. You take the lead.”

“Hehe, that’s the spirit. We gotta make a quick stop first.”

Ryuji put an arm around Mishima and led him around.

“Sakamoto, I can walk myself!” Mishima found Ryuji’s behavior a little odd. He’s usually never this… eager to hang out with Mishima. Maybe it was just a pity hang. Mishima decided to cast out the doubt in his heart and trust Ryuji.

Mishima felt this trust immediately be betrayed as Ryuji pulled Mishima into an alley and they were suddenly standing in front of some kind of airsoft gun shop called “Untouchable.”

“What are we doing here?” Mishima asked.

“I need something from here,” he replied. “It’s for tonight. Don’t worry, me and the owner are like this.” Ryuji crossed his fingers. “I’ll be quick.”

Ryuji went and opened the door.

“Kid, what the hell are you doing here on a Saturday night!?” Iwai yelled from inside. Ryuji quickly walked in and shut the door. Mishima waited for what felt like ten minutes when Ryuji walked back out with a paper shopping back.

“What’s that?” Mishima asked. Ryuji opened up his gym bag and placed the shopping bag inside.

“It’s for tonight. It’s a secret, though. You’ll have to wait till we get to my place. Heehee.” Ryuji’s childish laugh both worried him and set his mind at ease. Mishima decided to keep playing along.

At around nine, the boys made it back to Ryuji’s place.

“My mom’s taking a night shift tonight so don’t worry about that,” Ryuji said.

“You make it sound like we’re about to do something bad,” Mishima replied.

Ryuji chuckled again.

“Just follow me to my room.”

They took their shoes off at the front and Mishima followed Ryuji to his room. This is the first time Mishima has been to Ryuji’s house and it was making him a little nervous. He only hoped he didn’t embarrass himself. They entered Ryuji’s room and Mishima was both surprised and not. It was definitely cleaner than he expected and it really looked like a normal teenage boy’s room. 

“Nice place,” is all Mishima could say. Ryuji gave him a doubtful look.

“Dude, I know we’re poor,” he replied. “You don’t gotta try to make me feel good about it.”

“N-No no no. That’s not what I meant. I j-just meant it’s clean and w-well organized and-”

“Okay okay, Mishima, I believe you. No need to freak out, bro.” Mishima laughed nervously.

“S-Sorry,” he said. 

Ryuji snickered and sat on his bed and let out a groan like he was an old man.

“So what exactly did you have in mind?” Mishima asked. He was a bit nervous. It wasn’t like Ryuji to be so cryptic or secretive. Ryuji just smiled and patted next to him to invite Mishima to sit down. Mishima complied and his nervousness intensified. 

“I just want to talk, dude,” Ryuji said simply. “Like I said, I just want to make sure you’re okay. Getting stood up, and multiples times at that would make any guy feel like shit.”

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Mishima said.

“Dude, I’m not. I have no right to judge you anyway. No girl will even stay close to me long enough for me to ask them out. The only girls that talk to me are the other Phantom Thieves so I don’t really count them. Don’t tell them I said that. My point is I know how you feel. Being single is rough. Especially when you’re not exactly desirable.” Mishima could hear a tinge of pain in his voice when he said that. “Mishima, just tell me how you feel. Be as ugly as you need to. There’s nothin wrong with a guy being emotional.”

“Sakamoto...” Mishima said softly. “It makes me feel… unwanted and a loser like how I used to feel. Then I feel all pissed because now I know I don’t deserve to feel like that and I’m not a loser. At least, I don’t think I am.” Ryuji placed a hand on Mishima’s shoulder.

“You’re not,” he assured him. The sternness in Ryuji’s voice made Mishima believe him.

“It really just makes me feel shitty, I guess. Nobody likes feeling shitty. I just don’t get why girls don't like me.”

“You’ll find the right one, dude. You’ve just met a bunch of shitty girls. You got bad luck is all.”

“Well if I know anything about myself, it’s that I’m unlucky. Thanks.”

“No problem, Shima.”

“No, I’m killing that nickname here and now.”

“Whaaaaat? What’s wrong with Shima?”

“It’s a dumb and uncool nickname. What if I called you Uji? Or Moto?”

“Aight. Point taken. Mishi.” Mishima swiftly threw a pillow at Ryuji. They both laughed it off. Mishima then laid down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow.

“Okay, it’s your turn,” Mishima said, which confused Ryuji.

“Whaddya mean?”

“Cmon, I opened myself up and now it’s your turn. How does it feel when girls or anyone just… avoid you?” Ryuji looked very hesitant to answer but with a sigh, he answered.

“It sucks, obviously. Even after all the Kamoshida bullshit, people still treated me like a delinquent. Even though I guess I acted like one. Having a bad reputation in high school sucks. Even the teachers think I’m hopeless. If it wasn’t for Ren and the others, I don’t know how I would have turned out.” 

Mishima could definitely relate to that. If it wasn’t for the Phantom Thieves, Kamoshida would have continued his reign. Mishima doesn’t think he would have lived to his third year if that was the case.

“Can I tell you something kinda… bad?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course,” Mishima replied.

“Part of me is like… jealous of Ann. When Kamoshida confessed, everyone flocked to her and apologized for how they treated her. About the rumors and bad looks. Even you did. I never got any of that, ya know. I was hoping that some people would at least apologize or ask if I was okay or something. It makes me still feel like I was wrong for attacking that bastard. I mean, I know it hurt the team but…”

“Sakamoto,” Mishima said once again. Ryuji was clutching the bedsheet and then he let go.

“Sorry, I know that sounds petty and I don’t resent Ann or anything. I know what she went through was horrible too. Gah, what am I saying? You went through way worse for way longer.”

“Hey, that doesn’t matter. You’re right. People shouldn’t still be treating you like a hazard. You were standing up for yourself against abuse. You were in a no-win situation. You were also like 14. Just because people blamed you for their problems doesn’t put you in the wrong.” Ryuji smiled weakly.

“Heh. When did you get so cool, Mishima?” he said. Mishima blushed slightly. “I know you’re right. I just gotta remind myself every once in a while ya know.” Mishima nodded. 

“I know what you mean. I end up falling into old bad habits a lot and start doubting myself a lot. I just have to remind myself that I matter. Even if other people don’t think so.” Ryuji grinned and put an arm around Mishima and lightly rubbed his knuckles on his head.

“There ya go, dude,” Ryuji said. “I think it’s time to get this party started.” Ryuji released Mishima and grabbed his gym bag and took out the paper shopping bag. Out of that, he took out a case of beer.

“S-Sakamoto, is that beer!” Mishima yelped as he shot up.

“It sure is,” he said, patting the box. “Took a lot of convincing to get Mr. Iwai to get me some. I may owe him a few favors but that’s unimportant.”

“W-We’re underage, Sakamoto! And high schoolers! I thought you weren’t a delinquent and you want us to drink?” 

“Woah, Mishima, chill. I just thought you could relax a little. It’s just a few beers and we would only be in this room. Nothing bad is gonna happen. We won’t get caught and the cops won’t bust down the door or nothin.”

“So this is what peer pressure feels like,” Mishima mumbled.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’m not gonna push you to drink if you don’t want to. And I won’t drink if you won’t. I just thought it’d be fun.” Mishima twirled his thumbs while Ryuji gave him a questioning look.

“W-Well, an experience like this is useful for future endeavors. When I’m legal, I’ll know how much I can take.” Ryuji grinned and took out two cans from the box and handed one to Mishima. They popped the cans open. Ryuji put his up. 

“Cheers, bro! To losing our alcohol virginity!” They bumped their beer cans and began to drink. Ryuji took a couple of gulps before immediately stopping and grimacing.

“Ugh, that’s so gross. How do people drink this stuff? It tastes like piss diluted with water. I prefer sodas or even water to this. Right, Mishima?” Ryuji turned to Mishima and saw he was still drinking his beer and after a couple of seconds, he was completely finished. “Holy shit, dude. Did you just down that whole thing?”

“A-Aren't you supposed to?” he asked flustered and slightly out of breath.

“I mean, I’ve never drunk one before but I don’t think so.”

“B-but that’s how they do it in all the American movies!”

“Hah, I have to admit that was pretty impressive. Didn’t think you had it in ya.”

“Really? Thanks, I guess. Heh heh.” Mishima could feel his face getting redder.

“Guess I can’t let myself be outdone by you.” Ryuji continued drinking his beer.

Mishima watched Ryuji chug his beer and a warm feeling started washing over him. He seemed to enjoy the sight before him. It made him feel fuzzy inside. Though, that may be the beer working its way through his system. Ryuji finished his beer with an unsatisfied exhale.

“I think that’s enough for me,” he said, placing the can down. Mishima giggled slightly. Ryuji looked at him suspiciously. “Don’t tell me you’re already out of it. I figured you for a lightweight, but still.” Mishima shook his head.

“No, I’m still good for now. I feel a bit… light though. Warm, too.”

“I hear that’s what alcohol does to ya. Just don’t throw up or nothin.”

“I don’t feel that bad yet.”

They sat there in silence for a while. Yuuki felt some nervousness from doing something he definitely wasn't allowed to do. Not just because it was illegal. He used to help the Phantom Thieves after all. But his parents would kill him if they saw him like this. Weirdly enough that brought some satisfaction to his face.

"What're you smiling at?" Ryuji asked.

"Heehee. My parents would kill me if they found out I was doing this right now. It doesn't matter though. They already think I'm a failure. Ya know, they never even asked where all my bruises came from. And after the Kamoshida shit hit the fan, they didn't ask me a single question about it. All they asked was if I was staying on the volleyball team. When I told them no, they called it 'unfortunate.' Hah! They're awful…" Mishima drifted slightly.

"Hey, I'm sure they care about you. You're their son."

"That doesn't mean anything! You think your dad cared about you?" Mishima immediately regretted what he said. No matter what, that wasn't an okay thing to say and the pained look on Ryuji's face proved that. "Sakamoto, I…" Mishima didn't know what to say to bring him back from that. He returned his friend's kindness with bitterness. He was sure the only thing he could do was leave.

"You're right," Ryuji said.

"Sakamoto, no. I didn't mean-"

"No, really. It's okay. My dad is a piece of shit. He never loved me and I don't want him to. I wasn't really thinking of him anyway. I don't think of him as my parent. I was thinking more of my mom. We argue sometimes but I know she really cares about me… but I don't know what it's like with your parents. Some adults are assholes and shouldn't have kids. But I guess some of them have them when they're kids too. Hehe."

"Sakamoto… Thank you. It still wasn't okay for me to say, though. So I'm sorry for that." Ryuji grinned.

"Yeah, it was kind of a dick move but let's blame it on the alcohol."

"Psh. I'm okay with that." They shared a laugh followed by a moment of silence.

"Hey, Mishima," Ryuji started. "I really don't know what it's like with your family. Maybe you'll make up someday or maybe you'll cut them off completely. But… I'll be there for you. Whenever you feel alone, I'll be there. Hell, even if you don't want me to be. Because I… we were Phantom Thieves and stuff. That's like the sickest kind of bond. Even if you weren't on the front lines. You were vital to us." Mishima felt like crying. That's all he wanted to hear.

"Sakamoto, you're gonna make me cry." He rubbed his eyes. "You still need to tell me how you guys did what you did."

"Heh. I will someday I think I need the group okay though I'm sure we can persuade Ren. I wonder what your Persona would look like." He mumbled that last part to himself.

"What?"

"Nothin. Nothin."

Another few moments pass. Ryuji lets out an awkward chuckle.

“Why are you laughin?” Mishima asked.

“I just think it’s funny. Funny like weird though not like a joke. It’s just funny that nobody would wanna date you. You’re such a fun guy. You’re like the most chill guy I know, too. I mean my guy friends are an eccentric artist, a talking cat, maybe a homicidal detective but I don’t know how I feel about him really and I don’t even know if he’s still alive, and Ren but even he has a weird streak. You’re such a fun guy. Wait, I said that already. Guess I’m a bit of a lightweight, too. Heh.”

Mishima stared at Ryuji and he thought it might be the alcohol, but he seemed to be glowing a little.

“You don’t have to say stuff like that,” he said.

“But I mean it!” Ryuji almost yelled. “Mishi-Mishima, you’re such a cool guy. You’ve had it rough for so long and you powered through it and became a better and stronger person every time. Even when you got lost, you found yourself. We didn’t even have to change your heart. All that shit with Kamoshida would have broken so many people but you wanted to make the world a better place. And I’m sure that the Phantom Thieves documentary is gonna kick ass. Cuz you’re kickass!” Ryuji’s red-tinted face was getting closer to Mishima’s. “I’m glad you’re my friend.” Mishima felt like crying again and the alcohol didn’t help.

“Sakamoto!” Mishima suddenly yelled as he embraced him. Ryuji was surprised by the action but didn’t push him off. 

“You’re the cool one, Sakamoto,” Mishima said. “You always put others before yourself. Even if you don’t have a plan, you’re always the first one to jump into action. You’re so brave. You had to endure a lot of shit, too. You were abused by adults your whole life and you’re still the nicest person I’ve ever met. I mean, you were a Phantom Thief. I feel like you still downplay how incredible you are and what you did. And you… still make time for me when I ask. When I get lonely and call you. When I feel sick after remembering what Kamoshida put me through, I know I can talk to you because you'll understand. And not just because you went through the same thing. But because you're just a kind person.” Mishima gripped Ryuji’s shirt and looked at him with a smile and tears in his eyes. “I’m so glad I met you, Sakamoto.”

At that moment, the moonlight poured in through a window in Ryuji’s room and struck Mishima’s face, highlighting every feature. His pale skin glowed and his bluish hair looked magical. Ryuji felt his heart beating faster. With alcohol coursing through his body, he didn’t bother thinking. He only did what his body wanted. He placed his hand on the back of Mishima’s head and pulled him in and kissed him pretty sloppily.

Mishima was surprised but didn’t pull away. Instead, he let out a happy yet surprised noise. What was happening? He was kissing one of his best friends. He was making out with Ryuji. He was making out with a guy! Normally, all these thoughts would have stopped Mishima in his tracks, but the alcohol made him feel like nothing he could do was wrong. No matter what sober him or anyone else would say. He focused on the taste of Ryuji’s lips and the hand running through his hair. He shifted and sat completely in Ryuji’s lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Ryuji could feel Mishima shift in his lap. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Mishima’s lips were very soft. Ryuji really had no idea what he was doing. He just hoped any ineptitude would be covered up by the passion. He ran his tongue over Mishima’s lips which led to him opening his mouth and Ryuji slipped his tongue in. Neither of them had ever been in such a passionate encounter. Without thinking, Mishima found himself slowly grinding in Ryuji’s lap which caused a slight moan from Ryuji.

“Mishima,” he moaned. Mishima broke apart.

“P-please call me Yuuki, Ryuji.” Mishima calling him by his first name seemed to light some kind of fire in him. Ryuji moved off his lips and began kissing Mishima’s neck as well as grinding slightly into Mishima.

“You’re so cute, Yuuki,” Ryuji said softly. Now Mishima let out a soft moan. He decided to get exploratory and slipped his hands under Ryuji’s shirt and explored his body. He traced his fingers over his abs and back and admired how muscular he was. He moved his hands upward slowly and reached Ryuji’s chest. Mishima was surprised by how much he was enjoying himself. After all, he never thought of another boy in that way. Is this a permanent thing or maybe it was just because it was Ryuji? That didn’t really matter now as he pressed his fingers over his pecs, lightly massaging them. He then moved his thumbs to his nipples as he dug his other fingers into Ryuji’s armpits. This quickly elicited a giggle from Ryuji.

“Having fun in there?” he asked with a sweet grin. 

“S-Sorry, I guess I got carried away,” he replied.

“Get as carried away as you want, Yuuki. And I’ll do the same.”

As he planted another kiss on Mishima’s neck, he slithered his hands to Mishima’s lower back. He dipped his finger into Mishima’s waistline and playfully snapped the waistband of Mishima's briefs.

“Ryuji,” Mishima mumbled slightly embarrassed.

“Cute undies,” was his only reply. Mishima was surprised to see this side of Ryuji. He never would have expected him to be so flirtatious in bed. Especially so smoothly. He was used to seeing him as a goofy but honest guy. Though he always did have his more vulgar and pervy side. He just seed so… experienced.

"It seems like you know what you're doing," Mishima said.

"I don't," Ryuji replied with a laugh. "I'm just doing what feels right. I'm… actually really nervous. It's like fake confidence. Now I'm more nervous cuz you brought it up."

"S-Sorry," he said. Mishima kissed Ryuji again which brought back the flow they had.

Ryuji once again slowly dipped his finger into the back of Mishima’s pants and briefs. He did so slowly as if he was waiting for an objection. After not receiving one, he slid his whole hand in and cupped Mishima’s butt, and gave him a light squeeze.

“Ry-Ryuji,” Mishima repeated. This time it was more wanting.

“It’s crazy this is happening right now,” Ryuji mumbled. “It’s like a dream.” Mishima removed his hands from Ryuji’s shirt and held his face.

“Yuuki,” Ryuji repeated almost sleepily. At that moment, Ryuji stopped kissing Mishima and fell backward, taking Mishima with him. Mishima let out a small yelp as they hit the bed. After a moment to get his thoughts together, he looked down at Ryuji whose eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. A small snore could be heard as he breathed.

“Ryuji?” Mishima said but it was no use. Ryuji was passed out cold. He must have more of a lightweight than either of them had thought. “You… jerk!” Mishima cried as pressed his head against Ryuji’s chest. He guessed this was expected. They had already mentioned how unlucky he was. He sighed. Before anything, he had to take care of Ryuji’s hand which was stuck in his pants firmly gripping his ass. 

“Oh my gosh!” Mishima yelled internally. “Ryuji Sakamoto has his hand on my ass right now. I… He… We… What have I done.” Mishima shook the thoughts from his head for now. He has to focus on this. Mishima crawled backward off of Ryuji which took the hand out of his pants as it fell to Ryuji’s lap.

Mishima just sat there staring at the sleeping Ryuji and just felt ashamed. He just had a drunken fling with one of his closest friends. Also a guy! After all, he wasn't… It was just the alcohol. It didn't mean anything. They'll pretend this never happened in the morning. This will all be a strange, very sexy dream. Mishima laid down next to Ryuji and stared at him. He had to admit he looked cute when he was asleep. Mishima cursed at himself once more. However, all that cursing didn’t stop him from reaching out and firmly holding Ryuji’s hand. This would be the last urge he'd give into before drifting off into sleep.  



	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a sexuality crisis and talk with Ren, Mishima decides to talk to Ryuji.

Mishima woke up with a blanket draped over him. He didn’t remember it being there the night before. He didn’t even think to put one on. Another thing different was that Ryuji was no longer next to him. Mishima clenched his fist that once held Ryuji’s. He hoped Ryuji would be able to look him in the eyes after what happened. It was just a… messy mistake. The alcohol made them act weird and Ryuji even passed out. Mishima lightly sighed and sat up only to be met with a pain in his temple.

Mishima let a small groan from the hangover. He didn’t think one beer would hurt him this much but maybe that’s because he was inexperienced. He slowly rolled out of bed and stood up and walked into the kitchen. There he saw Ryuji standing at the kitchen counter and a small plate of pancakes next to him. Ryuji turned and immediately smiled when he saw Mishima which wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Ah,” Ryuji said, “mornin’ sleepyhead. I made breakfast. I don’t know what you like but I thought pancakes were a safe bet.”

“Y-you really didn’t have to,” Mishima said sheepishly.

“Of course not, but I wanted to. It’s also kind of an apology.”

“Apology?” Mishima felt his heart beat in his chest.

“Yeah. I shouldn’t have brought the beer. I feel like I ended up pressurin’ ya. Then I go and blackout after one.”

“No, it’s fine. You were only trying to help. Do you… remember last night?” Ryuji had a look on his face like he was concentrating really hard.

“Not really, no,” he replied. “I remember hating the taste. I think I’m gonna stick to soda. Oh, man, did I say something dumb? Or did I act like an asshole?” 

The memory of Ryuji kissing Mishima with his hand on his ass filled Mishima’s mind. He began to blush and feel flustered.

“N-no. Not at all. I mean, I don’t remember either. We might have… hugged or something. I think I remember crying.” The lie hurt Mishima but it was better to play dumb. However, Ryuji let out a sigh of relief.

“Good. I would hate it if I did something regrettable. The hugging makes sense though. I’m a pretty huggy person. Heh heh. But enough of that. Let’s eat.” Mishima nodded. The two of them sat and ate pancakes together in silence. However, Mishima would steal glances of Ryuji as he admired how cute he looked while he stuffed his face along with the maple syrup stuck to the corner of his mouth. Mishima wondered what it would taste like to lick it off his mouth. Wait. No. No. He shouldn’t be thinking that. That was a one-night thing and they didn’t really do anything. Also, Ryuji doesn’t even remember.

“Hey, Mishima,” Ryuji said. Something hurt slightly when Ryuji called him that again. He missed the way he said Yuuki. “Can you do me favor also? My mom can’t know we were drinking last night. She’d start crying and stuff and I don’t want her to be all worried about me. Could you take the beer with you? There’s a dumpster around the corner you can just dump it. Please.”

Mishima couldn’t say no to Ryuji’s puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, but you owe me,” Mishima said with a smirk. He might have imagined it, but he could have sworn he saw Ryuji blush when he said that.

“Cool. Thanks, bro. Also, you feelin’ any better? Ya know, about the girl?” Mishima hadn’t given it a second thought all morning.

“I think I’m all good now. Thank you. You’re a good friend.” This time, he definitely saw Ryuji blush.

“C-Come on, Mishima. Don’t just compliment a guy out of nowhere like that. I have a reputation to uphold, ya know.”

“I thought you hated your reputation.”

“I-I mean yeah. S-Shut up.” Mishima laughed before eating the last of his pancakes.

“I better get going before my parents start to worry. I’ll get the beer.” Ryuji nodded as Mishima went back into Ryuji’s room and put the empty cans back into the box and the box back into the bag and made sure it was unseeable from the outside. He then headed towards the door but turned to say goodbye to Ryuji. Ryuji surprised him with a hug.

“Make it home safe, okay?” Mishima again felt comforted by his warmth and felt disappointed when he let go but nodded still.

“I will and thanks for last night. I’ll see you later Ry… Sakamoto.” Ryuji seemed confused but Mishima exited before he could ask anything. He quickly went and dumped the alcohol in a dumpster. It caused him nothing but trouble. It felt like he sprinted for his home. He didn’t even remember the rest of the walk or train ride. He was just suddenly in his bed and looking up at his ceiling. Luckily, his parents didn’t ask any questions. Not that he expected him to. Mishima finally fully began to process last night’s events. The drinking. The hugging. The kissing. The grabbing… and the warmth.

“Dammit!” The pent up frustration Mishima was feeling finally came out. He really didn’t know what he was feeling or how to express it. But he decided on crying and hugging his pillow. That was a good start. It’s what he would do when he got home from school after being bullied. He didn’t know what exact feelings he was feeling then either. But it was different now. He’s older, smarter, and he has friends who can support him. He just has to think straight. Think straight. The irony of that made him chuckle.

“I’m… straight,” he said quietly to himself. Yeah. He was straight. It was only the alcohol that made him act like that. He couldn’t like guys. He liked girls. Tall girls. Short girls. Cute girls. Girls in maid outfits. Ryuji in a maid outfit… “Shit!” Mishima yelled. Okay, maybe he wasn’t fully straight. Maybe he thought some boys were… attractive. Ren is a pretty good looking guy. Nobody would deny that. It’s not bad for him to think like that, right. Maybe it is. There aren’t gay guys at school he knows about. Maybe if he just ignores this… it’ll go away. As he thought that, his heart hurt. 

No. No, he can't do this again. He can’t push another part of himself away. It’s like poison when you do that. It’s what caused Ren to get angry at him. He can’t fall back into this. Mishima sighed. There’s something he could do. There’s only one person he trusted as much as Ryuji and he would be willing to listen to him. He began to text Ren.

“Hey, Amamiya. Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you know if Ryuji is into guys?”

“He’s never mentioned it. I doubt it. Have you met Ryuji?”

“Haha. Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Why, you ask like he made a pass at you or something?”

“...”

“Mishima?”

“...”

“That was a joke, Mishima.”

“I know.”

“Did something happen?”

Mishima was having second thoughts already. Did he really want to out himself and possibly Ryuji? But it was Ren. He was he and Ryuji’s best friend. He inhaled deeply.

“Ryuji and I got drunk and made out and he doesn’t seem to remember.”

“...”

“Amamiya?”

“I can’t believe it.”

Mishima’s heart stopped.

“You guys got drunk without me? I feel betrayed.”

“Sorry. It was really short notice. I was having a bad night and Sakamoto wanted to cheer me up.”

“Sounds like Ryuji.”

“So, you’re not grossed out at all?”

“No. Not at all. Surprised? Definitely. More about Ryuji than you though.”

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?”

“Sorry. That was the cat.”

“The… cat?”

“It doesn’t matter. So… you and Sakamoto had a one night stand!”

“No! It wasn’t like that! He passed out!”

“You took advantage of Sakamoto while he was passed out?”

“No! Amamiya, I can usually handle your teasing but this is serious! We made out, felt each other up, then he passed out. That’s it. Now, he doesn’t seem to remember anything.”

“I see. So, what do you need from me?”

“Advice?”

“Do you want me to talk to Ryuji?

“I… don’t know.”

“Are you feeling okay. I imagine this must be confusing for you.”

“Well, yeah. I’ve never thought of another guy like this. I didn’t think I could find another guy attractive.”

“Did you research anything?”

“Research?”

“Yeah, you usually search the internet when you have a problem. I’m sure there are other people with this experience. It’s not like liking another man is a new thing.”

“Yeah. You’re right. I guess I’ve been flustered. Thanks, Amamiya.”

“No problem. So, do you like Ryuji?”

“I think so. I was denying it earlier, but I don’t want to do that anymore. Do you think he’d like me back?”

“Even though Ryuji says he wants a hot girlfriend, I know he just wants someone who he likes emotionally. So I think it’s possible. Especially if he made out with you.”

“Thanks for the boost in confidence Amamiya. I’ll let you know how it works out.”

“Good. I’d like to see the two of you happy.”

“Can I ask one more thing? Have you ever thought about dating a guy?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never had romantic feelings towards anyone. But I feel like if I click with them, it wouldn’t matter the gender. So, possibly.”

“Wow. Thank you for telling me, Amamiya.”

“Nobody ever asked. If it makes you feel better, I’m glad.”

“It does, actually. I’ll let you know what happens. Also, tell your cat he’s mean.”

“He knows.”

Mishima had done a lot of internet research. Like, a lot of internet research. He heard of all these words and terms that he never had before. He heard of gay and even bisexual but things like demisexual, asexual, and pansexual just seemed to confuse him. But if it helped him realize anything, it’s that he’s not weird or wrong. Even if other people at school try and shame him, it’s okay. It’s happened before. He was used to bullying and would take it in stride. The only thing he was worried about now was Ryuji’s rejection. He decided to call Ryuji and invite him out for ramen. It was better sooner than later. As soon as they finished and exited the ramen shop, Ryuji gave heavy sigh and patted his stomach.

“Whoo!” he yelled. “Thanks, Mishima. I can never say no to free ramen.”

“Just repayment for the other day,” he replied.

“Aw, cmon man. That was free of charge.”

“So was the ramen.”

“That’s fair. What do you wanna do now?”

“I was thinking we could walk around Inokashira Park. I hear it’s nice when it’s dark.”

“O-oh. I’m cool with that.”

Again, Mishima thought Ryuji looked a little flustered but he decided to ignore it. They walked to the park together and strolled through it mindlessly. There were hardly any people there so it was like they had the whole place to themselves. They sat at the edge of the lake and stared into it.

“The moon reflecting in the water really looks beautiful,” Mishima said.

“Yeah,” Ryuji replied. “Very beautiful.”

Mishima felt like he was being stared at and quickly looked over at Ryuji but he was staring at the lake. Maybe he was imagining it. Mishima took a deep breath.

“Hey, Sakamoto. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Ryuji brought his knees to his chest and rested his arms and head on them.

“Of course, bro.”

“Well, I…”

Mishima’s heart started beating faster and faster. He suddenly realized he couldn't do this. He couldn’t risk this and ruin their friendship. He couldn’t risk Ryuji. He was being selfish. No. He was going to throw up. He clasped his hand over his mouth.

“Yuuki, are you okay?” Ryuji asked panicked. Mishima opened his eyes and saw Ryuji inches from his face with his hands on his shoulders. It was so surprising that it took him a moment to register what he said.”

“You… called me Yuuki.”

Ryuji stepped back shocked.

“Um… Yeah.”

“You… remember that night. Don't you?”

Now Ryuji looked like he was about to panic. He couldn't help but look away from Mishima. He didn’t want to look him in the eye. Mishima never thought about how confused Ryuji might be as well. Maybe he was struggling with this as well. If he was pretending this entire time… Mishima knew he had to be there for Ryuji. No matter what. He reached for Ryuji’s hands and held them.

“It’s okay, Ryuji,” Mishima said. “I’m here.”

Ryuji finally looked at Mishima. His face seemed to soften.

“Shit, man. I’m sorry for lying. I was scared shitless. I start kissin’ you and grabbin’ you and I realized halfway through how crazy it was. So I faked going to sleep. I… felt you grab my hand. It felt nice. Then I woke up and I realized what had happened. A million damn thoughts ran through my mind but the one that stuck was ‘this isn’t allowed.’ So I pretended I blacked out and hoped you either forgot or you would pretend too. I guess it worked. I… I’m scared, Yuuki. I’ve never felt like that about a guy. I felt… wrong. And I’m worried. About what people might say about us. What they might do to you.”

“Ryuji. I know how you feel. I felt the exact same things.”

“For real?”

“Yeah. I convinced myself it was just the alcohol. I denied my feelings. But a lot of thinking, I remembered how much that would hurt me. How bad I felt just holding it all in. I knew I couldn’t do that again. I’m still scared of what might happen. But I want us to face it together. If that’s what you want.”

Mishima felt Ryuji’s grip tighten on his hand.

“Shit, Mishima. You’re really brave. I can’t believe I would call myself an ex Phantom Thief while giving in to what society thinks. I talk a big game, but I guess I still care about being judged. ‘Since your name has already been disgraced, why not hoist the flag and wreak some havoc.’ That’s what I was told when I finally realized I could fight back. So if they won’t accept us, it doesn’t matter. I’ll make them accept us.”

“Ryuji… That was really cool. I can see why you were a Phantom Thief.”

“Don’t praise me that much, dude. I… I’m really sorry for lyin’ to ya. It was really shitty.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ryuji. I’ve already forgotten about it.”

“Heh. I really like it when you call me that.”

They sat there for a few moments in silence. It was a different silence this time. They used this silence to admire each other.

“So?” Mishima asked.

“So… what?”

“Well, this is a confession.”

“I haven’t heard anyone confess yet.” Ryuji smirked.

“Fine. I like you Ryuji. A lot. More than I think I’ve liked anyone.”

“D-Damnit, Mishima,” he replied flustered. “Warn a guy, will ya? I… like you too. I want to take you on dates and… study with you.”

Mishima smiled and sat arm to arm with Ryuji and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’d like that, too.”

Ryuji slowly put his arm around Mishima.

“So, what do we tell the others?”

“Oh yeah, I have to update Amamiya.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Heh.”

“Well, can I… kiss you?”

“Y-Yeah! I mean… yeah. Sorry, I’m new to this.”

With a smile, Ryuji leaned in and pressed his lips to Mishima’s. This time, it felt different. It wasn’t drunken passion, but there was this loving quality to it. Mishima wrapped his arm around Ryuji.

“It’s nice out here,” Ryuji said breaking the kiss, “but it’s a little cold. Do you wanna head over to my place? My mom isn't home so maybe we can… finish what we started.” Mishima’s face reddened. He nodded and they stood up. “But we have to make a stop first.”

“Again?”

“Trust me. It’s important.” With that smile, Mishima trusted him completely. This time, Ryuji held Mishima’s hand. He was firm yet and gentle which made Mishima felt safe and that no matter what is to come and what hardships they might face, he was sure they were going to face it head-on. So Mishima smiled as Ryuji lead him into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on whether to add a third chapter that's just a smut chapter because I've never written smut before. I'm leaning towards yes just to try it lol. But this is pretty much the wrap up to this story. Thank you for reading!


	3. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima and Ryuji prepare for their first night of intimacy after first becoming a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this story and yes, this is smut. But romantic smut. I had fun writing it as well. (I edited this after posting to make things clearer)

"What are we doing here, Ryuji?" Mishima asked as they stood outside of the bar Crossroads. "I have bad memories of this place." Ryuji put an arm around Mishima.

"Same here. But I need to ask the owner to get me some stuff for tonight."

"It's not more alcohol, is it?"

"Pfft. No. What kind of idiot would get alcohol at a bar?" Mishima glared at him. Ryuji put up his hands defensively. "Look, I'll be as quick as I can. Just stay close to the entrance, mkay? If anyone weird approaches you or you feel threatened just yell. I'll be over in a flash."

"Wow, you're already filling the protective boyfriend role, Ryuji." Ryuji grinned and gave Mishima a peck on the head. Mishima noticed Ryuji did a quick scan of the area afterward. He was probably worried about disapproving glances but also in case someone wanted to start trouble over it. With that, he rushed inside. It took about twenty minutes for Ryuji to come back with another shopping bag.

“Ms. Lala is a really cool lady,” Ryuji said. “Admittedly, I was kinda nervous to talk to her because of my experience before, but since Ren works here sometimes, I’ve managed to talk to her. About who she is. She even managed to get those weirdos who nearly abducted me to apologize. Still not gonna crossdress, though. Hehe.” Ryuji blushed a little. Mishima smirked a little.

“I- I think you would look good in a maid dress, Ryuji,” Mishima said.

“H-Hey, come on. Don’t just say stuff like that out of the blue. Geez. I knew you were a pervert, Yuuki but I didn’t think you were so forward.”

“It was just a tease. Partially.”

“Well, one day I might indulge you. If you’re good.” Mishima got really red.

“Okay, you win. Bastard. So what’s in the bag? I don’t want to be surprised this time.”

“It’s… lube. And condoms” Mishima’s heart started pounding.

“They’re not used, are they?”

“What? Ew, no. It’s all unopened. It’s just… I didn’t know what we needed or where to buy it and Ms. Lala is one of the only adults who would know about this kinda stuff. I asked what kind of stuff two guys would need. After saying how happy she was for me, she left and bought this stuff. She basically sprinted to get it. It would be embarrassing for me to have to buy some from a random store clerk anyway. I wanna be prepared. For you.”

Mishima smiled. He felt embarrassed and grateful at the same time. It finally hit him what they were about to do.

“We’re really doing this, huh?” Ryuji put his hand on the back of Mishima’s head and pressed his forehead against his.

“Only if you’re comfortable. I mean, we just got together. I guess I didn’t consider if we were going too fast. I kind of just assumed this is what we should do first. Maybe I’ve seen too many movies, too.” He gave Mishima a genuine and sweet smile. He had a point. This was a lot that most people wouldn’t do on a first date. Mishima didn’t really think about it that much. Maybe it was because he wanted it so bad.

“I want to. We’ve already gone pretty far and… I want to finish what we started. I want to be intimate with you. I want to love you. And I’m glad you’re going to be my first, Ryuji.” Ryuji had a very soft expression on his face. He buried his face in Mishima’s shoulder.

“Wow. You’re going to be my first, too. I never thought it’d happen so soon. Or with a guy. Especially not you.” Mishima playfully shoved him off.

“Thanks.” Now Ryuji wore a shit-eating grin.

“No problem, babe.” Babe. That was a new one for Mishima. But this is what he wanted. To be used to each other and build up their relationship with cute pet names and such. Mishima had a name in mind, too.

“Let’s go… honey,” he said. Ryuji looked suddenly flustered. Mishima held out his hand and Ryuji took it with a slightly shaky hand.

“Y-yes, sir,” Ryuji squeaked out. Sir? Mishima catalogued that information for later. Together, the two headed back to Ryuji’s home ignoring any odd stares they may have received by holding hands.

For the second time this week, Mishima entered Ryuji’s room while Ryuji had a shopping bag that contained the tools for tonight’s endeavors. The two of them sat on Ryuji’s bed awkwardly. They had both already taken their shoes off at the front door and Mishima was awkwardly rubbing his feet together.

“So, do we just jump into it or…” Mishima said meekly.

“How did we start last time?” Ryuji asked.

“You kind of just grabbed me and kissed me.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Wasn’t too cool of me.”

“Hey, if you didn’t, we wouldn’t be here now.” Mishima was getting closer to Ryuji. Ryuji had taken off his jacket and was wearing his tank top. Mishima had always admired how muscular he was. Now it wasn’t just admiration. It was attraction. He ran his hand up Ryuji’s arm and rested his hand on his shoulder. He slid his fingers under the strap of his tank top. Ryuji felt frozen by Mishima’s touch.

“You’re so hot, Ryuji.” That did it. Ryuji embraced Mishima and pulled him into his lap. He kissed him gently yet passionately and Mishima snuck his hands up the back of Ryuji’s shirt and like before, found himself palming Ryuji’s pecs. Ryuji broke the kiss with a giggle. It was an adorable yet slightly dorky giggle that Mishima found intoxicating.

“You really like it in there, huh?” he asked. Mishima felt embarrassed but it was true. 

“You’re just so muscular I can’t help myself. It’s funny. I’ve always admired really muscular guys and I thought that was because I wanted to be like them. Of course I think I still do, but there was probably more to it.” Ryuji felt a small twinge of pride hearing Mishima talk about him like that. He went to the gym a lot, but it was for himself and his own satisfaction. Yeah, he would have liked girls to notice, but working out was always a way to blow off steam or just become stronger. The muscles were just a fortunate side effect. A fiery desire seemed to form inside Ryuji that he had never felt before. He wanted to play with this idea some more. He took off his tank top and playfully threw it on Mishima’s face. The smell from the tank top made Mishima insides feel all tingly. In a fluid motion, he moved so he was laying flat on the bed and resting his head on his pillows. He placed his arms behind his head and looked up at Mishima who was now straddling him. Mishima took Ryuji’s tank top off his head and stared at Ryuji.

“Go ahead,” Ryuji said, “praise me all you want.” Mishima felt like his nose was going to bleed. Ryuji was here and he was all his. He was offering himself to him. He quickly and slightly awkwardly took off his shirt and Ryuji took his time to admire him as well.

“You’re pretty nice to look at, too?” Mishima blushed again. Ryuji gave a cocky grin. Ryuji felt this odd sense of confidence he hasn’t felt in a while. Like strong and capable of anything. He would never talk like this otherwise. This is how he felt when he was Skull. When he could let his true self loose. And this is who he was when he was with Mishima.

Mishima didn’t know where to start so he decided to go from one end to the other. So he held onto his hips and planted a kiss on the V that formed around Ryuji’s waist. This elicited a surprised grunt from Ryuji. It was an odd sensation. Mishima slowly created a trail of kisses up Ryuji’s body who was quickly losing his cool and already wanted to fall apart. 

“Your body is so perfect,” Mishima mumbled. “I could feel you up all day.” He made his way to his pecs and began to nuzzle slightly into his chest. Mishima had never felt like this before either. He’d always denied his more perverted side because he was scared of what others might think. But with Ryuji, he could be who he wanted and express himself and how he felt. Maybe it’s because he was doing the same. Admittedly, he didn’t have much experience with how to be intimate with another man. He’s looked up straight porn a lot of the time, of course. But he knew that wasn’t realistic. However, maybe there were some things he could take from it.

He licked Ryuji’s nippled and began to bite it slightly. Ryuji couldn’t save face anymore. He let out a loud groan of pleasure.

“Sh-shit, Yuuki.” Mishima pulled off in a panic.

“Sorry, did that hurt? I didn’t mean to-” He stopped to look at Ryuji panting and slightly sweating.

“No, that was… I’ve never felt anything like before. Not even jerking off in the past felt like that. Where did you learn that?” Mishima felt embarrassed even if he did just make Ryuji moan in pleasure.

“Internet,” he replied meekly. With a smile, Ryuji grabbed Yuuki by the arm and pulled him in, setting his head into his chest once again.

“That’s my Yuuki,” he said. “Always ahead of the game. Let’s keep going, babe.” With a nod, Mishima worked on Ryuji’s other nipple. Ryuji tried to keep himself from making any more embarrassing noises and he felt Mishima slowly grind into him as well. When Mishima was satisfied with his work, he continued his trail of kisses and made a detour into Ryuji’s armpit. The same smell from Ryuj’s shirt filled Mishima’s nose and he felt almost high off his scent. The mix of deodorant and Ryuji’s natural scent. He didn’t think to hold back and began licking Ryuji’s armpit. Tasting the salt of his sweat and pressing his tongue into the soft part of his armpit. Another surprised noise came from Ryuji.

Ryuji didn’t expect Mishima to know so much. All that time on the Internet must have exposed him to some strange things. But he wasn’t complaining. Admittedly, he felt a little outdone by him. He didn’t think he could match what he was doing. He couldn’t just let Mishima do all the work.

After Mishima got his fill, he kept moving and began sucking on Ryuji’s neck. Ryuji put his arms around Mishima and pulled him into a tight hug and began lightly tracing his hands around his body. Then Mishima finally made his way to his mouth, eagerly letting Ryuji’s tongue into his mouth. Once again, Ryuji broke them apart with a giggle.

“Ew, your mouth was just in my armpit and you’re gonna start kissing me?” This time, Mishima shared the laugh.

“Are you complaining? Cuz based on the noises you were making, you enjoyed what I was doing to your armpit.” Ryuji had a mischievous grin.

“It really was nothing I’ve ever experienced before. You hit spots I didn’t know existed. Usually when someone digs into my pits, it’s to tickle me. Kind of like this!”

Ryuji quickly pounced on Mishima and quickly dug his fingers into his sides and Mishima quickly burst into laughter which Ryuji was sure to relish in. He quickly moved his hands up and down Mishima’s torso.

“C-Come one, Ryuji,” Mishima laughed. “Th-this isn’t sexy.” Since he had no interest in torturing him, Ryuji stopped but kept himself on top of him and stared into Mishima’s panting face.

“Sorry, I just wanted to hear your cute laugh. You’re so pretty, Yuuki.” He held Mishima’s face in his hand and brushed his cheek with his thumb. He bent down and kissed him again. This was more than just sex. This was about intimacy and closeness. The two of them connecting with each other. Even with pants on, Ryuji felt bare with Mishima and trusted him completely. That being said…

“I think it’s time we start. Are you ready?” Mishima nodded as his heart beat faster and faster as they both sat up. The moonlight once again leaked into Ryuji’s room and highlighted Mishima’s body and hair which seemed to make him glow. And in Mishima’s eyes, the moonlight perfectly reflected off Ryuji's muscles and bright blonde hair. They were both nervous and once again, neither of them knew who should make the first move. They just sat there, silently adoring each other. 

“One of use has to take off our pants first, ya know,” Mishima teased. Ryuji chuckled and began to unbuckle his pants and Mishima followed suit. They began quickly and awkwardly shuffling off their pants. They realized there was no real sexy way to take off your pants. Seeing Mishima in his underwear, Ryuji gave a mischievous smirk. He reached over and snapped the waistband on his white briefs.

“What’re you, in elementary school?” he said. Mishima felt blood rush into his face. 

“I like these briefs! They're really comfortable and snug.”

“Yeah, when they’re not riding up your ass. But I guess they hug your ass really well.” Annoyed by Ryuji’s teasing, he pulled on the fabric of Ryuji’s neon pink and green underwear in retaliation.

“You’re one to talk! Who wears such brightly colored underwear? I could see these from a mile away.” Ryuji slid his finger into the leghole of Mishima’s underwear and prodded his butt.

“Well, if we hate each other’s underwear choices so much, I guess we should rip ‘em off each other.” Mishima could feel the lust emanating from Ryuji. Like he was starving. He could sense that feeling inside himself as well. He wanted to see all of Ryuji as well. Including his… He was going to see Ryuji’s dick and vice versa. The most intimate part of him. He didn’t feel any anxiety about it, though.

Ryuji hooked his finger around the waistband of Mishima’s briefs and slowly began to pull them down. Once again, it was as if he was waiting for Mishima to say protest. But once again, Mishima had no intent on doing so. He shifted to make it easier for Ryuji. He was starting to get nervous now but then Ryuji sped up and removed them completely. Mishima’s erect dick sprung out as it hit the cool night air. Mishima made a small yelp in surprise as this happened. Ryuji pulled Mishima’s briefs completely off his body and threw them across the room. He stared at Mishima’s dick eagerly and licked his lips.

“I-I think it’s your turn now,” Mishima said. Ryuji snapped back into attention. He nodded and laid on his back, spreading his legs slightly.

“Be my guest,” he said. Mishima gulped nervously and crawled on top of him. Ryuji lifted his waist to grove Mishima an easier time. Mishima snaked his hand to Ryuji’s butt, slowly running his hand over it before grabbing onto the back of his waistband. This is it. Now’s the time. In a less sensual way, he began taking off Ryuji’s underwear who seemed to take pleasure in seeing Mishima undress him. And in only a moment, Ryuji’s dick was out and pressed against Mishima’s stomach. Mishima then threw his underwear to the side. Mishima noticed Ryuji looked slightly embarrassed to be out in the open like this so Mishima kissed him and ran his fingers through his hair. He then looked down at his dick for the first time. After noticing something, he chuckled.

“I-I forgot you dyed your hair, Ryuji,” Mishima said through a laugh. “I expected you to match down there.” Ryuji glared at Mishima which caused him to laugh more. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t laugh. I think it’s my nerves.” Mishima covered his mouth. Ryuji rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling Mishima’s naked body into his own. Mishima sat between Ryuji’s legs and could feel Ryuji’s dick pressed against his.  
“Huh, you’re bigger than me,” Ryuji said looking down at their dicks. And he was right. Well Technically.

“Only by a little bit. Hardly an inch. And mine’s longer, but yours is thicker.” Ryuji chuckled and grabbed onto Mishima’s ass which sent a jolt of electricity through Mishima.

“Thanks. You’re too sweet.” He followed that with a kiss on Mishima’s neck. Between this, him playing with this ass, and his dick rubbing together with Ryuji’s, Mishima didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He just let Ryuji feel his body as he pleased. He could do almost anything to him and Mishima would let him. After what felt like an eternity, Ryuji broke apart and pressed his forehead to Mishima’s.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Ryuji asked. Mishima swallowed loudly and let out a heavy breath. He didn’t know what exactly he wanted to do but he knew that… one of them was going to have to stick it in. He kind of figured this could only go one way.

“I mean,” Mishima said, “it’s kind of obvious that I’d be the girl in this situation, so…” Ryuji got a confused look on his face.

“Whaddya mean ‘the girl?’ We’re both guys here. Right?” Mishima felt himself getting more embarrassed as he became more flustered.

“I- I mean yeah, but I’m obviously a but more… feminine. I’m shorter, I have a slender body, I’m fair skinned. Not to mention shyer. Not just that, you’re way like… manlier than me. You’re cooler and way more muscular. More confident and in control here. I kind of assumed you’d want to be on top.” Ryuji noticed there was a sadness in his voice as he spoke. He gripped onto Mishima’s shoulders and wore a caring but worried expression.

“Yuuki, neither of us is the ‘girl’ here. We’re both guys. I don’t like you because I think you look like a girl. I like you because you’re you. I think you’re hot. It doesn’t matter how manly or feminine you are. If you want to be a guy, you’re a guy. Even if you are more feminine, that doesn’t determine who sticks what where. We’re in this relationship together. Not to mention, neither of us has done this before so we don’t know what we like. I want to experiment with you and share these experiences with you. Quit doubting how wonderful you are.” As he said that, he placed his hand on Mishima’s cheek and Mishima nuzzled into it. “Are we clear?”

“Ryuji… thank you. Yes. No matter what position either of us takes, it doesn’t make either of us any more or less of a man. It was dumb for me to think otherwise.”

“Good. So again, how do you wanna do this?” Ryuji asked. Mishima thought about it for a second. He didn’t really know if he wanted to top or bottom. He’s never thought about it because in straight sex, it was pretty much assumed he would be the top. 

“We could try both. Just to see what we both like. I’ll… be the bottom first, though.”

“You sure? I don’t know much, but I know it might be painful. We don’t really have to start with anal anyway. There’s other things we could do.” Mishima nodded.

“Yeah, I know. But I… I want this. I want you.” Ryuji couldn’t say no to that. With a grin, he pulled in Mishima again for a kiss grinded into him, causing Mishima to do the same. After a moment Ryuji broke apart.

“I think we gotta prep you first. I can't just go in dick first or I’ll really hurt you. Especially since I’m as you put it, thicker than average.”

“I never mentioned ‘than average.’”

“Maybe you got lost in the moment,” Ryuji said as he scooted back and reached down to grab the lube and condoms from the shopping bag. As he did so, Mishima got a clear view of Ryuji’s ass. It was firm and toned. Mishima couldn’t help but run his hand over it as Ryuji rummaged through the bag. Mishima couldn’t see his grin but he could feel it.

“I like how handsy you are.”

“Like I said, I like how hot you are.” Ryuji sat back up with the condoms and lube in hand.

“I think it’d be best to get on your hands and knees,” Ryuji said. Mishima’s heart beat faster as he nodded and turned around. He propped himself on his elbows and tried to put his ass in the air. He felt awkward and a but dumb looking. Ryuji assured him by slowly rubbing his lower back.

“You’re so pretty,” he nearly whispered and Mishima found himself getting harder. He heard Ryuji pop open the bottle of lube and the sound of him squeezing the lube out made him feel fidgety.

“Here,” Ryuji said and handed him a pillow. “If you need to grip onto it or something.” Mishima was too nervous to say anything and just nodded. “And tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Mishima nodded again. With his fingers coated in lube, he took his other hand and spread Mishima’s cheeks apart, revealing his hole. Ryuji looked enamored with it. He couldn’t wait to be in Mishima. 

“On three, okay? One. Two. Three!” Ryuji then slowly inserted one finger into Mishima. This entirely new sensation sent a thousand jolts through Mishima, hitting nerves he didn’t know existed. He quickly shoved his face into the pillow and let out multiple noises. “You okay, Yuuki?”

“Y-yes. Keep going.” Ryuji nodded and put his finger in deeper and started moving it around gently. Each movement elicited a new noise from his boyfriend. He went as deep as he could. 

“You’re doing so good, Yuuki. I’m going to add another finger, okay?” With a shaky hand, Mishima gave a thumbs up. Ryuji slowly put in his second finger and began moving his fingers in and out slowly. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but Mishima seemed to be enjoying it so he just kept trying different things until he was told otherwise. He curled his finger around which caused Mishima to clench his bedsheets. He felt the urge to reach for his dick and begin masturbating but he didn’t want to make a mess on Ryuji’s bed. So he waited patiently and Ryuji took his fingers out.

“I think that’s enough. Are you okay?” Ryuji asked. Mishima was breathing heavily.

“Y-yeah. Shit. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” He collapsed on the bed. “It felt great, though.” Ryuji climbed on top of Mishima and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Well, are you ready for the main event?” he asked. Mishima flipped over with a laugh.

“Main event? You’re so lame.” Ryuji gave a smirk backed up slightly. 

“Gotta prep myself first.” He took out the box of condoms and lube.

“Don’t know how Ms. Lala knew my size. Hopefully it was a lucky guess.” Ryuji ripped open the box and took out a condom and ripped off the wrapper with his teeth. He looked at Mishima playfully as he did so. After he put it on his dick, he brought out the lube. He wanted it to be as smooth for Mishima as possible. Ryuji squirted more lube and began to coat it over his dick. It was kind of cold which made him a bit uncomfortable but he powered through it. He stared at Mishima as he rubbed his dick, sticking his tongue out playfully. He went back over to Mishima and placed his legs over his shoulders. Then ran his hand through Mishima’s hair.

“I want to make sure I’m looking at you the whole time. You’re so handsome.” Mishima reached up and touched his face. “You ready, beautiful?”

“Yeah. I want you… I want you inside me.” Hearing that made Ryuji explode. He had that hungry look on his face again. Mishima could already feel Ryuji’s dick pressed against his butt. He lined up his dick with his hole.

“On three, Yuuki. One. Two. Three!” And on that three, Ryuji pushed himself inside of Mishima. He went in about halfway before looking at Mishima to gauge his reaction. He had his arm over his face and panting. Ryuji reached down and cupped Mishima’s face in his hands.

“You feel so good, Yuuki. We’re halfway there. Last push.” Mishima was too much of a mess to respond. With that, Ryuji gave the last push and he was fully inside his love. That’s when he hit Yuuki’s prostate which caused Mishima to buck his hips upwards and make an almost choking noise.

“F-fuck! Ryuji!” Ryuji looked worried that he hurt him this time, but Mishima pulled him in by the shoulders and kissed him. “Keep going.” he said. Now it was time for Ryuji to really start the show.

“I like hearing you scream my name, Yuuki,” he said softly. “I’ll make sure you scream it more.” Mishima never heard Ryuji sound this… lustful. He wasn’t complaining. Ryuji began thrusting slowly in and out of Mishima. He pressed his forehead to his and began picking up the pace. When he went faster, Ryuji’s hips began slamming into Mishima’s ass, making a rhythmic slapping noise. Sweat began to form on Ryuji’s brow and dropped on Mishima’s face. He didn’t know who sweat he tasted when he kissed Mishima, but it didn't matter. The inside of Mishima made him feel ecstatic. He felt greedy in his constant thrusting. He wanted more. He wanted it to last forever. More than anything, he liked the sound of the slapping that came every time he rammed into Mishima. He worried about hurting Mishima at first, but now he felt wild and out of control. Though in his lustful haze, he could tell they were both having the time of their lives.Their euphoria felt like it lasted hours but was probably only a minute or so until Ryuji started speaking.

“Y-Yuuki. I’m gonna-” He was cut off by Mishima kissing him again and putting his hand on his dick.

“We’ll do it together.” Mishima said. He began stroking himself. After not touching himself during this, his touch overstimulated him. After only a couple strokes, he could already feel himself about to cum. 

“F-Fuck, Yuuki!” In one final thrust, Ryuji came, filling the condom with his cum. At that same time, Yuuki shot ropes of cum onto his own chest. They both felt nearly blinded by the pleasure and felt like they were seeing spots. After a couple more weak thrusts and pumps, Ryuji collapsed on top of Yuuki, still inside of him. After an intimate eternity, their breathing calmed, Ryuji looked lazily at Yuuki.

“Ryuji, I’m… you’re on top of my… stuff. You’re gonna get sticky.”

“Babe, I just had incredible sex with you and am currently still inside you. I don’t care.”

“Yeah, speaking of which. Can you get out? It’s starting to itch.” With a laugh, Ryuji pulled out and laid next to Mishima on his back. Mishima’s cum now on both of their chests.

“So, I’m curious to know how that felt. You good for a round two?” Mishima nodded. 

“Yeah, but I feel like I need to eat something as well as wash this off… of both of us.” Ryuji chuckled and pulled off the condom.

“I’d like that, too.”

About an hour or so later, Ryuji and Mishima had eaten and taken quick showers (separately as to not tempt each other before round two). They were both in their underwear again but didn’t tease each other this time. Ryuji already had Mishima in his lap and was kissing his neck as Mishima let out small grunts of approval. 

“So, how do you wanna start this, Ryu?” Mishima asked.

“Pfft. Yeah, you were right. The short nicknames are dumb.”

“What about Ryuyu? Like how you call Amamiya Renren.”

“Naw, because when we’re screwing, I don’t wanna be reminded of Ren. Even if he is kinda hot. Huh, never really thought of him as hot before. I guess admitting I like guys opened up some new doors.” Mishima pouted slightly.

“You wouldn’t leave me for Amamiya, would you?” Ryuji looked slightly offended.

“Cmon, dude. Of course not. I love you and only you.”

“You… love me? I can’t believe you just said that out of the blue.”

“It’s true though. I know we just started dating, but it feels like we’ve been together forever. Which is why I want to be with you forever.” He planted another kiss on Mishima.

“I love you, too, Ryuji.”

“So, you ready for round two?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Do you mind if I… try something first?”

“O-Of course. I trust you.”

“Heehee.” This time, in an attempt to embarrass his boyfriend, he quickly grabbed hold of Mishima’s briefs and yanked them off.

“Ryuji! You were a lot slower last time!

“Sorry. You’re just so cute when you’re embarrassed. Now…” Ryuji took off his own boxers and threw them to the side. He reached for the lube again and tossed it to Mishima. “I can’t wait until you’re inside of me.” Mishima gulped as Ryuji got on his back and lifted his legs up, he stuck his tongue out as if to tease him. Mishima squirted the lube into his hand and placed Ryuji’s legs in his shoulders like he had done to him.

“Ready?” Mishima asked. Ryuji gave a wide grin and nodded. Mishima spread Ryuji’s cheeks and slowly inserted a finger into his hole. Ryuji gave a noise in surprise but he didn’t protest so he took it as a sign to keep going. Like Ryuji he moved his finger in and out and wiggled it slightly. Ryuji had put a pillow over his face to keep him from moaning too loudly. Mishima looked up at Ryuji’d body and saw his dick bouncing up and down. Mishima wondered if he could intensify his experience. After adding the second finger, he took in Ryuji’s dick into his mouth and bobbed up and down. 

“Y-Yuuki!” Ryuji screamed. It suddenly became too much for Ryuji as he felt Mishima’s tongue running up and down his dick. Mishima was careful not to bite down as he massaged his dick with his mouth. Ryuji’s lower half was on fire and he felt like he couldn’t control himself. Without warning, he suddenly came into Yuuki's mouth. Mishima was surprised by this and the cum filling his mouth. Perhaps this surprise was a bad idea, he grabbed the nearest thing he could, the shopping bag, and spit into it. Ryuji shot up and immediately started apologizing.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Yuuki. It was just so much and I didn’t know I-” Yuuki cut him off with a laugh.

“It’s fine. I wanted to. It wasn’t your fault.” Ryuji’s panic calmed and he smiled. He didn’t expect to cum a second time but wasn’t complaining. 

“Hey, now that I’m good and stretched, I think I wanna try what I mentioned. Funny enough, you already beat me to it.” Before Mishima could ask what he was going to do, Ryuji shoved his face into Mishima’s groin.

“When I first saw your dick, I had the thought that I wanted to taste it. I want to taste you, Yuuki.” Mishima put his hand in Ryuji’s hair.

“Just say you wanna give me a blowjob like a regular person, Ryuji.”

“But that doesn’t sound romantic. But fine.” Ryuji nuzzled into Mishima’s pubes and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “I want to suck your cock, Yuuki.” Just him saying that made Mishima’s dick spring to life. Ryuji chuckled to himself mostly in self satisfaction. “You ready?”

“Yes.” With that, Ryuji started at the bottom of Mishima’s shaft and ran his tongue up his dick. Mishima shuddered from the pleasure. This time, Ryuji licked the underside of Mishima’s balls and made the same path up to the tip of Mishima’s dick. Ryuji continued his repeated licking until Mishima’s dick was nice and wet. Then he took all of Mishima’s dick in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down. He made sure to curl his tongue around his dick. However, Ryuji didn’t make the same mistake Mishima did and pulled off.

“Damn, Yuuki, I want to taste every inch of you.” Mishima could appreciate how much he wanted him, but he needed to remind him that it was his turn to be in charge. That reminded him of a moment from earlier. He placed a hand under Ryuji’s chin and spoke in a soft yet stern voice.

“That’s sweet of you,” Mishima said, “but I think it’s my turn to have fun with you. Can you be good for me?” The energy in the room shifted a bit as Ryuji felt himself change internally. His need to be confident and have his fill of pleasure was replaced with a need to please Mishima and do what he says.

“Y-yes, sir.” Damn, Mishima didn’t think that would work. He kissed Ryuji on the neck who melted in his touch. He slowly got on his back and Mishima kissed his body all over. Mishima now knew how Ryuji felt earlier. To be slightly more in control and have the other melt into you and let you guide them. He was honestly fine filling either role but this did give him a strange satisfaction that he’d never felt before. It was as if he was exploring a new part of himself. Ryuji didn’t seem to mind being more submissive either. 

“I know you already slicked me up, but I still might need some more lube.” Mishima took the condoms and like Ryuji, put it on and covered himself in lube. Luckily, they were roughly the same time. Just as Ryuji did before, he lined himself up with Ryuji’s hole.

“You ready, babe?”

“Yes, sir.” That time, he said it with a bit more sass in his voice. He was ready for all of Mishima. Mishima pushed in and wasn’t as patient as Ryuji as he quickly thrusted in and out. Ryuji’s face shifted so many times and once again, he put the pillow over his face and screamed curses among other things.

“Shit! Shit. I love you Yuuki. Damn, I love you so much.” The slow rhythmic slapping began once again. “F-Fuck! Mishima, you’re so good to me. I love you!” Mishima kept thrusting into him as he planted kisses on Ryuji’s toned body. Again, he lightly bit his nipple and began sucking on it. Ryuji was a complete mess of incoherent noises now. He’d never felt so ecstatic. The first time was great, but the pleasure was outside his body. Now, his insides were buzzing and the slapping of Mishima’s skin against his made him lose all senses and was left in a wave of pleasure. Even without touching himself, he felt like he was going to cum. And so was Mishima. 

“Ryuji, I'm cumming!” A moment later, Mishima came into the condom but Ryuji was still wrapped up in the pleasure. Wanting to help him finish, Mishima gently stroked his boyfriend’s dick until he came, cumming on both of them. Ryuji took the pillow off his face and took deep breaths as Mishima pulled out of him. They both laid on their backs and held each other's hands.

“Wooh! That was… something else,” Ryuji said. “That was super different than last time. Both were good, though. Great, actually. I feel like I’m gonna be sore tomorrow though, hehe. I stretched parts of my body I never have before. But hell, if it didn’t feel good being with you.”

“I… also liked both ways. Looks like we can switch it up whenever. And whenever I want to be on top, I just gotta act a little more aggressive. I like it when you call me sir, by the way.”

“Heh, please don’t tell anyone about that. I didn’t even know part of me like that existed but in the heat of the moment, it felt right.”

“Same here. Being with you made any anxiety I had fall away. And I can explore different parts of me. And it felt good. I… want to keep trying things with you. Experiencing things. And not just with sex. I want to go on dates with you, watch movies with you, know more things about you, and just… love you.”

“I… same here. I’m so happy I met you, Yuuki. How about we get to know more about each other in the bath. No funny stuff though. My dick is starting to feel kinda sore. I don't think it’s supposed to be used that much repeatedly. I think the hot water will do me good.”

“Yeah, we’re all sticky again. Let’s go.”

They took their sweet time bathing together. Making small talk, washing each other, lying together in the steam, filling each other with words of love and praise. Ryuji exited a minute or so before Mishima to get his clothes. When Mishima exited, he looked around.

“Hey, have you seen my- Ryuji!” Mishima yelped as he saw Ryuji standing there in Mishima’s briefs.

“Hey, babe. I see what you mean. These briefs are super comfy and snug. They make my ass look great, too.” He turned around and flexed for Mishima, showing off how the underwear fit his toned ass as well.

“You idiot, take those off.”

“Naw, I’m used to them now. If you want ‘em, you’ll have to rip them off me!”

“Ryuji!”

“Cmon. I’ll let you wear my underwear! Maybe then you can move up to middle school level of undies.”

“So you admit yours are middle school level.”

“Pfft. Got me there. Still not getting these back.”

“Fine, have it your way!”

Mishima and Ryuji spent the rest of the night chasing each other around the room. When they finally caught each other, they wrestled around half naked, kissing and tickling each other until they grew tired and cuddled in bed. Mishima rested his head on Ryuji’s chest and Ryuji had an arm around Mishima’s waist. They felt like they fit perfectly together. Like there was nothing they couldn’t do together. They truly brought out the best in each other because they wanted the other to be who they wanted to be. So they laid there (now with the correct underwear on) and as they drifted off into sleep, they were both thinking how lucky they were to be with someone so great. The next issue was to explain to their friends that they were together. But that was an issue for another time. For now, they were just going to mumble “I love you” to each other until they fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. There is smut in chapter 3!


End file.
